1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a therapeutic method, more particularly, to a therapeutic method for diseases such as intractable diseases including multiple sclerosis, acute gastroenteritis, viral hepatitis and the like, which are caused by virus capable of growing in the digestive tract.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, no effective preventive method has been found for intractable neuropathic diseases such as multiple sclerosis, Bechet disease, myasthenia gravis, amyotrophic lateral sclerosis, systemic lupus erythematosus, Parkinson disease, and slow virus infection disease. Corticosteroids such as Prednisolone are only examples which have been practically used. However, they are accompanied by strong side effects.